Truth or dare: APH style!
by Ariisaa-chaan
Summary: as the title says, this is a truth or dare fic. leave reviews and suggestions! crazy ones are the best ones. XD rated t for safety. udated. -sorry for the wait- OTL some of the dares may be put in the following chapters, so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hetalia Truth or Dare

Rated T (for safety and language)

Genres: general, humor

OOcness possible.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hetalia because I can't draw guys well… yet. And my friends OCs belong to them.

Authors note: hello everyone! Here's another story that isn't my cup of tea, but will enjoy making. Please review and suggest dares and truths for the characters to answer. : P

Hetalia truth or dare

Hosts: Nadeshiko Hidorashi, Kiseki Kurohou and Ayane Grigori

-In Hiroku's (Kurohou's OC) estate; East wing, function room-

Nadeshiko: Hey, Kie… Are you sure that Hiroku-kun wouldn't mind about this? (Nervously paces the room)

Kiseki: Don't worry about it, Nade-chan! It has to be okay! ... `Cause if it wasn't… I made the time warp thing for nothing!

Ayane: …Idiots. Does Hiroku even know about this? *smirks*

Kiseki: Ehehehe… it's a funny story actually… *sweat drops*

Nadeshiko: So you mean to say, that you didn't get any permission from him to even do this?! *dark aura*

Kie: *nervous laughter*

-APH characters floods the room-

Ayane: you** are** an idiot. We can't do anything about it now.

America: hmm… This place can be our head quarters!

England: this can't be our head quarters, you bloody git. This place is someone else's. Use your common sense. *glares*

China: Yeah, England's right, aru. Use your common sense, aru. *shakes head in disapproval*

Russia: *appears out of nowhere, dark, murderous aura* KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL…

China and England: AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *gets scared to death*

France: *too busy being vain*

America: I feel like Canada! I'm being ignored… I'm supposed to be the hero! *pouts*

Japan: … onii-san… *sudden change of aura* What're the allied forces doing here?!

Germany: Kiku, you're right. Why the hell are they here?! #$% it… *starts to become all sadistic and his usual self*

Italy (northern): *gasps* Germany! Watch your mouth!

Hiroku: *enters the room; aura becomes all furious* WHY THE #$& ARE YOU PEOPLE AT MY ESTATE?!?!

-All stare at him-

Kiseki: *shudders violently* I'm so sorry Hiroku-kun! I didn't want to disappoint any of the APH people so I invited them here! *apologetic state*

Hiroku: *twitch* Didn't I tell you people that you can **NEVER** crash at **my **place without **my** permission?!

Ayane: … I told you so…

Nadeshiko: *stays silent*

Korea: so… any of you want to play rock-paper-scissors?

Spain:… sure. *starts a game with Korea*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Canada: I need maple syrup…

Nadeshiko: So, what kinds of dares and truths are these people gonna do or answer?

-Awkward silence-

Ayane: **That** is up to the readers.

Author's note: review, suggest and comment! Constructive criticism much appreciated!

I'll update when I get enough reviews and suggestions. :P


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the truths or dares or Ayane or Kiseki or Hiroku or any of the APH characters… Or any of the other OCs that are bound to appear. Nadeshiko is my OC. Sorry if it took a bit long… and Kurohou, your requests will be at the next chapter. I apologize for my laziness… and sorry if it didn't meet any of your expectations… suggest stuff and please clarify them if possible.

-At Hiroku's estate-

Ayane: *shuffles through questions* wow, we already have stuff ready?

Nadeshiko: …yeah. It seems like it.

Kiseki: COOL!!!

Hiroku: the faster this thing finishes, the consequences you three have to face will become fewer. *glares*

Ayane: Why do** I **have to be part of this?! *in a fit to kill*

Hiroku: `cause you're friends with Kie and you're hosting this too. *smirks*

Nadeshiko: *stays silent*

Hiroku: You're part of this too, Nadeshiko *hostile voice*

Nadeshiko: *in disbelief* WHAT?! How can_ I_ be a part of this?!

America: why are you people IGNORING the hero?!

England: That's because there is **NO hero**, you bloody git.

Austria: *enters the room* sorry I'm late. I was very into playing the piano downstairs. It's a piece of art if you ask me.

Russia: oh, it was only you playing the piano. I thought it was a ghost. *holds up a bottle of vodka and starts chugging it down*

China: *hides behind Korea; shivers in fear*

Korea: What's the matter, aniki?

China: Remember the **last **time I got involved with Russia when he got drunk, aru?

Korea: *flashback* … oh… don't worry, aniki!

America: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! A g-g-g-g-ghost? W-w-w-w-where? (Late much? XD)

Ayane: *was about to kill Hiroku when suddenly realizes that the program was still on going* Ah? Oh, right… the first one is for Canada. And it's from ninjafox369. Here goes nothing… truth or dare?

Canada:… d-dare… *reluctant voice*

Ayane: … *eyes widen* Oh. My. Effing. Gosh.

Nadeshiko: what? What is it? Let me see— oh crap… *blushes*

Hiroku: *approaches the two; reads the dare* crap. You two are right…

Canada: give me the freaking dare already!

Kiseki: Give Prussia a French kiss!

Canada: Uhm… uh… do I have to?

Kie: you picked dare… So you have to.

Canada: … I've realized people are noticing me!

Ayane: stop avoiding the subject.

Canada: what's the question for truth?

Kie: which nation are you most attracted to in a sexual way?

Canada: *eyes widen* fine… I'll do the dare…

Prussia: whoa, whoa, whoa… it's only **chicks** that dig me.

Hiroku: Did you intend the pun? `cause I see a furry little chick on your shoulder.

Prussia: *gets furious*

Canada: Let's just get on with it… *depressed aura*

Prussia: no… Canada, this isn't like you at all… *steps away*

Canada: I'm not gay, but let's finish it already before the person who dared us gets angry… *approaches Prussia*

Prussia: *realizes he was already against a wall* Crap…

Canada: *presses his lips against Prussia's lips*

Prussia: *blushes furiously*

Everyone: *either in a 'WTF state' or nosebleed*

-A few moments later-

Canada and Prussia: *breaks apart*

Prussia: *traumatic state; walks back to his seat*

Canada: *walks back to his seat, in an awkward manner*

Nadeshiko: oh-kay… next is from RedHatMeg… America? Do you sleep with Canada's teddy bear? And Germany? Do you like Italy? And by Italy, we're talking about Feliciano.

America: *blushes* … Even if I am a hero, I still need something to hug when I sleep…

England: wow, that's EPIC of you. *obvious sarcasm*

Germany: WTF? Do I like Italy? Uhm… well… *scratches head* I… can I think about it first?

Ayane: just answer the damn question already.

Germany: … what kind of like?

Kie: answer the question already, Germany. And it's like _like._

Germany: well… I… *in a whisper* … yeah… kinda…

Everyone: *gasp*

Ayane: the next dare is for Austria and it's from… sotnosen93. Camp outside for a whole week without Elizaveta and without a piano.

Austria: *gets furious* WHAT?! Camp outside?! Without a piano?!

Hungary: I'm right here you know. *holds up her frying pan*

Austria: I'll miss you too. *shudder*

Nadeshiko: get your stuff and camp outside! We'll probably call you up here if you're told to do any other dares and answer some truths.

Austria: *depressed; gets his stuff and marches out the room*

Kie: next is… *reads the cue card* is from GothicGal8541… she has only dares. For China, tango with Russia in a dress… Russia you have to kiss either Belarus or China on the lips and for England… Admit Sealand is your lovechild with America.

Ayane: WTF?!

Hiroku: wow… those dares…

Nadeshiko: *nosebleed*

China: where am I gonna get a dress, aru?

Arane: *enters the room* what're you guys doing here?... Hey! It's Russia! *rushes to his side* can I have a picture? PLEASE?

Russia: oh-kay…

Arane: *hands a camera to nearest person there who turned out to be Latvia* come on Latvia! Take a picture!

Latvia: *gets the camera, tries hard for not the camera to fall* okay… *gets the perfect angle* say… Vodka! *click, snap*

Arane and Russia: *smile*

Arane: *gets the camera from Latvia's hands* Thanks Latvia! Thanks Russia! *runs to where Ayane, Nadeshiko, Kie and Hiroku are*

Everyone: … WHAT?

China: so, where am I gonna get a dress, aru?

Nadeshiko: I know I have a tango dress in my closet…

Ayane, Arane and Kie: You have a tango dress?

Nadeshiko: DON'T ASK. *blushes furiously*

Ayane: how the hell are you gonna get it?

Nadeshiko: I have my ways. *pulls out a walkie-talkie* Oi, Natsu. Get Miaki to teleport my red tango dress here at the east wing, function room 1.

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Nadeshiko: *puts the walkie-talkie away and waits*

-A few seconds later-

A red, frilly dress suddenly appears at Nadeshiko's lap.

Nadeshiko: *stands up and gives the dress to China* here. It's kinda hard to put on, so you might want someone to help you out…

China: what, aru? I need someone to help me out to put this on, aru?

Nadeshiko: yep. I had trouble putting that on during the tango dance competition.

Ayane: wait a minute… did you just say you entered a tango dance competition?

Nadeshiko: *blushes furiously, nods*

Kie: who was your partner, exactly?

Nadeshiko: Sasuke. Why?

Arane: By Sasuke, do you mean Uchiha Sasuke?

Nadeshiko: stop interrogating me!!!!

Hiroku: … I can't imagine him dancing…

Nadeshiko: *walks back to her seat, muttering something under her breath, still blushing*

China: Who can help me put this on, aru? Anyone want to help me except for Russia and Korea, aru?

Taiwan: Come on, big brother… I'll help you out…

China: Thanks, Taiwan, aru… I appreciate it, aru. *face suddenly blank*

-Both walk into a room-

Russia: I know the basic tango steps, but I end up hurting my partner or myself…

America: I pity China…

England: Wow… you're not actually talking about yourself, eh?

Hungary: I wonder how Austria's doing…

-About 5 minutes later-

-Taiwan and a now-in-a-dress China emerge from the fitting room-

Everyone: THE HELL?! CHINA? IS THAT YOU?!

-In a state of shock-

China: *examines self* Do I really look like a girl, aru?

Korea: Aniki? Is that you?

China: #&$ it, aru… do I really have to do this, aru?

Ayane: Yes, you have to China. I pity you and wish you good luck.

China: why 'good luck', aru?

Nadeshiko: Because Ivan will probably fail in doing the tango.

China:… I know how to do the tango, aru, but with _Ivan,_ that's a completely different thing, aru.

Russia: *approaches China* you know China… you really look like a girl wearing that dress.

China: *depressed aura* just help me with this tango thing, aru…

-Starts to dance the tango in an average manner-

China: wow, you _actually_ aren't hurting me, aru.

Russia: *accidentally steps on China's foot* Eh… sorry…

China: I guess I spoke too soon, aru…

-After a few minutes-

China: hey, Taiwan, help me out of this, aru.

Taiwan: Okay.

-Both enter the fitting room-

Japan: *stops recording* It's payback time…

Korea: you actually recorded that? Can I have a copy?

Japan: *shrugs * Okay.

-A few minutes later-

China and Taiwan: *emerge from the fitting room*

Ayane: now… Ivan. You have to kiss either China or Belarus on the lips. *look of resentment on her face*

Nadeshiko: *cheeks suddenly seem suffused with blood as mental images appear *

Russia: *gives this sort of seducing look at China's direction*

China: No, no, no, no, no, no and no, aru. I will not give into this Ivan, aru. I will not, aru.

Russia: I don't want to kiss my sister who's obsessed with me.

Everyone, except China and Belarus: you have a point there.

Belarus and China: He has NO point! (aru)

Kie: I will lose my innocence soon enough.

Hiroku: But I thought you already lost your innocence? *emotionless voice*

Kie: I was just scarred and I did not lose my innocence then. *glare*

Russia: *approaches China; drunk*

China: *avoids Russia* Russia… don't you dare, aru…

Russia: oh yes, I will…

China: *shivers in fear and still avoiding Russia*

Belarus: I can't believe you would do this to me! *in a fit to kill*

Russia: I'm sorry Belarus. Your feelings for me are unrequited. Don't you see or realize that?

Belarus: it hurts you know. It hurts having to know that the love of your life doesn't love you back. *tears building up in her eyes*

Russia: Belarus, don't look at me like that… I'm sorry, but I will have trouble with coping up to your expectation.

Belarus: *cries her heart out*

Russia: so… where was I? Oh yes… *approaches China once again*

China: *backs away, until he realizes his back was already against the wall and he had no escape* Crap, aru…

Russia: *traps China in a human cage* You have no escape now, China… (Seductive voice)

China: *tries to break free of Russia's grip, but no avail*

Russia: *smile seductively for a while, then presses his lips against China's lips*

China: *in thoughts: OMFG aru…, blushes furiously*

Everyone: HOLY –insert word here-!!!! RUSSIA!!!!

-Moments later-

China and Russia: *breaks apart*

China: #$& it, aru… Russia just kissed me, aru… *in a traumatic state, walks back to his seat*

Russia: *smirk* KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL… *walks back to his seat*

Japan: wow, for once I actually pity my onii-san…

Korea: ANIKI!!! WHY?

China: *sits down in a corner and rocks back and forth in a fetal position*

Prussia: Poor China…

Nadeshiko: oh-kay… , England… *shudders violently* please admit that… *gulp* Sealand is your… l-lovechild w-w-with Alfred…

England: *in rage; stands up* WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF GIT WOULD GIVE THAT KINDA DARE?!

Everyone: *shudders violently*

Ayane: England, just say it, even if we're all gonna be in remorse after you say it.

England: BLOODY HELL, I WON'T!!! THAT ISN'T TRUE! ALFRED AND I DIDN'T HAVE #$%!

Everyone: *flinch*

Sealand: *faints*

Nadeshiko: I'll painfully regret this… but England! Look over there! There's a unicorn! *points somewhere*

England: where? *turns around*

Nadeshiko: *holds out this straw, inserts a kind of a tranquilizer and blow/ aims at England*

England: *gets hit* Huh? What?

Ayane: Nadeshiko… what did you just do to him?

Nadeshiko: Hypnosis darts…

Kie: H-hypnosis darts.

Nadeshiko: yeah, don't ask me where I got them…

Hiroku: so, please admit that Sealand is your lovechild with America…

England: Sealand is my lovechild with America… *obviously having a hard time saying it… since he knows that it isn't true*

Ayane: … good enough…

Nadeshiko: the next dare comes from DullBlue… who wants to talk in third person for the next chapter? Why? Mainly because the author is about to end this chapter and she's expecting that the readers will want to see the unlucky person be embarrassed…

-silence-

Ayane: Draw lots~ *pulls out a container and reaches in it to get a strip of paper* and the unlucky sucker is... France?!

France: *eyes widen*

Ayane: *gets mildly disturbed and puts away the container* …Next! A dare and a truth! It comes from Shika Misoya. Canada, be loud and obnoxious for five minutes despite the fact that no one will notice and Italy, do you like Germany more than pasta?

Canada: Oh-kay… *starts to randomly sing 'dance dance' by Fall Out Boy* I'm better than any of you! I don't care about what you say! I make my own rules and everyone has to follow them! Get outta my sight if you wanna live! *says more obnoxious stuff*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

-Five minutes later…-

Nadeshiko: Canada-kun, you can stop now…

Canada: *stops, sighs* Thank God, that wasn't gonna last any longer… *sits down*

Kie: so, Feliciano, do like Ludwig more than pasta?

Northern Italy: pasta is my life! But if Germany is in the question… I don't know, honestly…

Germany: *goes to a corner; dark, sullen aura* I hate you… (Déjà vu, much?)

Everyone: Uhm… Germany, are you all right?

Germany: *stays silent*

Nadeshiko: Uhm… now what?

Ayane: Since what you said earlier… you said that the author's getting tired right?

Nadeshiko: Yep. So she's probably gonna end this chapter pretty soon…

Kie: now what, Hiroku?

Hiroku: *busy thinking of random ways on how to punish Kiseki, Ayane and Nadeshiko after this Truth or Dare thing* Huh? Oh… I don't really care…

Author's note: Sorry for the weird chapter ending… writer's block sucks! Please suggest more truths and/or dares for me to update quicker, despite the fact that school's very hectic. Please review! And I appreciate more ideas to put in here!!!! XD! _.com _please go to my devArt page! I'd appreciate it.

And if you have a devArt account, please tell me!


End file.
